<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Yeller: Unhinged by darktsunayoshi001827</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892637">Old Yeller: Unhinged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktsunayoshi001827/pseuds/darktsunayoshi001827'>darktsunayoshi001827</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Old Yeller, Old Yeller (Film)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Attack, Animal Death, Ash - Freeform, Bear Stampede, Bears, Blood, Cyborgs, Decapitation, Dogs, Familial Love, Family, Family Feels, Fear, Fear of Death, Fire Powers, Fix-It, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Harm to Animals, Killing, Not from Voltron :/, Pain, Post-Canon, Protective Old Yeller, Protectiveness, Resurrection, Survival, Swords, Why is the old yeller fandom so dead lol, lance - Freeform, revival, smoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktsunayoshi001827/pseuds/darktsunayoshi001827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The proceedings of guilt from losing a pet are so rudely interrupted by a new tragedy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old Yeller: Unhinged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so this is Mod Box Animal. I've never actually seen Old Yeller but I wrote this out of peer pressure. Apparently the dog gets rabies and dies or something lol. That's kinda fucked up ngl, so I changed the ending. Also I love killing and violence &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Travis fell to his knees after his work was done. His arms shook with the exertion that it took to dig a hole deep enough to bury Old Yeller in this tough soil, but he refused to stop until the deed was done. Now the sun had set, and the air was crisp with dusk as he stared at the disturbed patch of dirt that was the grave of his companion. Taking a deep breath, he held back tears, because he was a man now and men didn't cry, and got to his feet. Before he left, he made sure to put down a distinguishable enough rock in order to mark the grave. He didn't know why, it just felt right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dragged his feet towards the farmhouse, and didn't even have the energy to look at Arliss and Katie, who had been waiting for him to finish. All he could bring himself to do was aimlessly wander into his room and collapse atop his bed. It was only a dog, and he did it to protect his family, but he couldn't help the grief that clenched at his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally fell into a fitful sleep, he was woken up by a strange sound. It was almost like thundering of a storm, and the earth was shaking under the weight of several heavy steps charging right towards them. Getting to his feet, he feared that the cattle may have started a stampede, but when he rushed out the door, the truth was much more dangerous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was bears. An entire herd of just big brown grizzly bears. There were so many of them clumped together and heading to the direction of the farm. Even if he started shooting at them right now, he wouldn't be able to thin the numbers at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katie and Arliss left the farmhouse a little bit after him. Confusion and fear clear on their face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Travis what's happening-?" Katie's voice was shaking, before she was interrupted by Travis grabbing them both by the shoulders and hurrying them in the opposite direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Move, move, move!" Travis yelled, panic and hysteria edging his voice. This couldn't be happening. They were all going to die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was too forceful in his fearful shoving, however, and Arliss fell to the ground. Travis swore to himself and knelt by his little brother's side, but as he looked out at the sea of bared teeth and huge claws, he knew it was too late. Katie must have realized that too, as she knelt down beside them, and they all huddled together. If they were going to die, then they would do so as a family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then, as if summoned by some kind of higher power, a new sound entered the mix. It was a different sort of rumbling, something less chaotic than the sound of the approaching stampede, but distinctly unnatural. Travis looked in the direction he swore it was coming from, and saw a bright red light in the sky coming closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could also make out the familiar form he had just buried not too long ago, modified and new, but still so distinctly </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>that it was like looking at a ghost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the sky, with mechanical wings sticking out his sides and with one glowing red eye was Old Yeller. That wasn't all that was different, two shotguns just like his own were strapped to the dog's back, and from the red light, he could make out a rope tied around the dog's paw that was attached to the trigger. Two sharp sticks like things were attached to him right above the wings, and what looked like an honest to goodness sword was clenched in the dog's jaws.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as if this had come out of some kind of nightmare, but at this moment in time, it felt like a blessing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Old Yeller flew right past them, and above the mass of bears. From his mouth still holding the sword, he breathed fire down upon the animals before, and the entire scene burst into harsh flames. Travis could hear bears crying out in pain, roars desperate and broken as smoke and ash forced its way down their throats. This was a massacre, a cruel and brutal massacre, but Travis could not look away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Old Yeller stopped the barrage of flame, now opting to pull at the rope on his paw, and a rain of bullets came down upon the bears, painting the once brown animals red with their own blood. The cacophony of gunshots made Travis shake with a feeling he couldn't identify. It was like fear, but a much more primal instinct that reacted to danger more deeply than his mind ever could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't end there. When the shotguns, which had fired more bullets than should be possible, now only clicked when he pulled at their triggers, he decided to get much more personal. The old canine dove into the bloody and burned bears, and slashed at any that were still moving. Slitting throats and full on decapitating them. The sticks, which look similar to the sword but Travis couldn't exactly name what they were, impaled other bears in the way, making this a highly effective slaughter with no chance of survival.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When all was said and done, and nothing so much much as twitch in the sea of bodies, Old Yeller finally stilled. Travis could see Old Yeller panting, his rough and matted coat stained with the blood of his enemies. It was a gruesome sight, and Travis froze when the dog turned its attention on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pooch trotted over to them, and if Travis squinted, he could see that his tail was wagging. Travis felt like he should run, take his family and flee from the monster in front of them, but he couldn't move. It was like his legs were frozen crouched there on the ground, and his body hadn't stopped shaking this entire time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Old Yeller…?" Arliss whispered, and Travis blinked, snapped out of his trance by the sound of his little brother, pressed up against his side. His small fingers were gripping his shirt like a lifeline, and his eyes were wide with both wonder and fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arliss reached a hand out towards the dog, and Katie gasped in shock.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Arliss don't!" She yelled, worried for the boy's safety after what they had just witnessed, but Arliss didn't respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Old Yeller was upon them now, and when he saw the outstretched hand, he butted his head against it. Travis couldn't believe his eyes as this new version of their beloved family dog wagged his tail as Arliss ran his fingers down his coat, getting stained by the blood of bears in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You saved us." Arliss whimpered, his voice full of emotion, and he wrapped his arms around the dog in a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's what made Travis finally realize that this really was Old Yeller, the same dog who had protected their family from wild animals at every turn. He had returned from the dead, and really had saved them from a massive amount of bears that he had no chance against. This dog was their saviour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't understand," Katie said, and when Travis looked over, he saw her eyes misty with emotion. "I thought you killed him. I watched you do it, even."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Travis looked back to the dog in question, who was nibbling at Arliss' fingers. He remembers about how the dog, infected with hydrophobia, had snapped at them before. At this point, he honestly earned that nibble after what he'd just done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Old Yeller looked so different from the ratty dog that had wandered up to their farm and would steal meat and eggs from them. The creature in front of them was powerful, and completely out of this world. It was like he didn't belong in this era before, and that made Travis feel almost small in his presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Honestly Katie," Travis started, eyes trained on the dog. "I don't think I could, even if I wanted to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Old Yeller was the first natural born cyborg, and his legacy would live on forever, but for now, he stayed by the side of this poor family of farmers. He was content here, before he eventually outlived them as well, and moved on to find his next people to live with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For Old Yeller was immortal, and with each death, he only came back stronger. He was the dog that lived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know fucking kudos it or something I don't care I'm literally just here. Broken Bonds coming soon my shoulder is still recovering and I just hurt it again by writing it because I fucking hate myself and no one is giving me money.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>